


Darling (Loki x Reader)

by Royalr5



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Loki (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Oneshot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalr5/pseuds/Royalr5
Summary: How will they react when Loki finds you still awake way too late at night?Originally a chapter in another book, but separated, slightly changed, and posted.





	Darling (Loki x Reader)

You were lonely. It was dark, and the empty bed was colder than usual. Not in the physical sense, but it held a quiet emptiness you didn't like. 

It was late, very late at night, and yet you couldn't seem to keep your eyes closed. Your gaze was fixed on the small clock that sat on the nightstand. Its red numbers displayed 1:27AM. 

You shifted your gaze towards the blank ceiling, took a large breath, and closed your eyes. Let's try this again. 

Your attempt, however, was interrupted by the gentle yet distinct sound of a vehicle, someone entering through the front door, and placing their motorbike keys on the counter. Then, the click-clack of leather boots on the wooden floor and stairs. Loki was home, finally. 

The door to your bedroom opened gently. It was far too dark to see their face, but their tall, slim, curly haired silhouette was distinct. They made their way quickly and quietly to the closet, clearly unaware of your consciousness, and came back out with their lacy pyjamas. 

The light from the closet illuminated your tired yet awake face and crumpled sheets. 

"You're still up?" Their voice was in a quite mix of worry and slight anger. Not at you, but at the consequences that they knew would follow. "Why, in the Nine Realms, are you awake at this hour?"

"I... just got up," was your excuse, muffled by the pillow and blanket wrapped tightly around you. Loki, however, could smell the bullshit from a mile away, and the sheepish look in your eyes made it clear you were aware of that fact regardless. 

Loki's quirked eyebrow reflected this sense of BS, then went back to worry, then a small smirk. The closet light was turned off, and they made their way to the bed and under the covers. 

"Why?" They asked, meeting your gaze in the dark. "Do you wish for a fancy new pillow? Perhaps a lullaby?" Their tone was slightly teasing, yet they placed a sincere kiss on your forehead. "Anything you want, my darling." Their finger brushed your nose lovingly. 

You snuggled closer in response, closing the empty space between the two of you. "You're enough for now. But I might take you up on that lullaby offer some other time."

Loki chuckled, wrapping an arm around you, "Of course, darling."


End file.
